La Tormenta
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: una misteriosa serie de muertes en Kong desatada por un a cruel tormenta. que sucede ralmente allí?
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de los personajes propios de a banda ni de los creados por mis amigas.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo nocturno, casi parecía amanecido por el brillo... 8 segundos después un trueno sonó con tal fuerza que los pequeños niños Niccals despertaron.

Otro relámpago, y el trueno sonó 4 segundos después, la tormenta se acercaba, y la guitarrista se asustaba, la aterraban las tormentas.

Akuma vio por la ventana de la cocina uno de los relámpagos, parecía la furia de un dragón. La electricidad le recordó a Milla y sonrió levemente.

Murdoc abrazó a sus niños y los acunó para que se durmieran nuevamente. La lluvia era tan torrencial que los zombies no habían salido.

Leez y 2D iban por toda al casa desconectando los electrodomésticos para que la tormenta no los dañase.

Russel estaba en la casa de Obsidian y la tormenta había tirado las líneas así que no podía comunicarse.

Milla se rezagó en su cuarto, ni el agua ni la tormenta eran buenas para su estado. Noodle como estaba aterrada decidió ir con ella. En el momento en que Akuma preparaba café para pasar la noche ya que los niños no se dormirían la luz se fue.

En la oscuridad Akuma podía ver como si de visión nocturna se tratase. Sin embargo lo que la preocupaba es lo que oyó, lo que todos oyeron.

__poco a poco, todos morirán, uno...por uno..._-dijo una voz susurrando, desde las paredes.

Todos corrieron a la cocina como podían tropezando o cayendo, pero tratando de no quedarse solos.

_todos oyeron eso?-preguntó el vocalista, todos asintieron la diablesa generó una bola de fuego púrpura en su mano para iluminarlos.

_Solo es una broma de mal gusto, nadie quiere matarnos- dijo Leez algo escéptica.

_yo creo que fue muy real, amiga- dijo la ojiverde.

_Cielo, creo que será mejor que estés alerta- dijo el satanista y su mujer saco sus rasgos demoníacos al máximo, su cabello estaba largo casi hasta el suelo sus alas completamente desplegadas y sus uñas como garras eran tan amenazadoras como sus colmillos.

Un grito de mujer se oyó y Stuart reconoció la vos de su novia.

_ Leez!!- gritó el, pero nadie respondió. Había desaparecido sin mas.

_ Murdoc, dejaste solos a los niños?- preguntó Milla y al ver la expresión del bajista corrió a la habitación de los pequeños. Otro grito se oyó, esta vez era la rusa.

Todos corrieron a la habitación de los bebes para encontrar allí el cuerpo inerte de los niños y el de la loba amontonados a un lado de la vieja cama de la princesa del Averno.

_ NOO!!!!! –gritaron al unísono los padres de los diablillos.

_ no me agradaba ella, pero no quería vera muerta- sollozaba Milla mientras acariciaba el cabello de la loba- y los niños, porque se llevó a los niños?

_ Akuma...tu padre no podría..?

_ No Muds- interrumpió ella- cuando un demonio muere ya no puede ir a ningún lugar.- de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de mercurio, abrazo a su esposo mientras ambos lloraban la muerte de sus hijos y compadecían a el vocalista que lloraba amargamente la perdida de la joven Lilith.

__uno a uno...seguirán cayendo... – _Se oyó desde las paredes.

_ Milla, puedes restaurar la energía para tener luz?-preguntó la nipona

_supongo que puedo intentarlo- dijo ella

_ Pues voy contigo Milla.-dijo akuma- los demás quédense aquí.

Ambas muchachas se dirigieron a la caja de fusibles del segundo piso.

_ esto no me gusta nada, tres vidas inocentes se perdieron y no sabemos como- dijo la rusa.

_ por eso vine contigo, perdí a mis hijos y a mi mejor amiga, no dejaré que te pase nada a ti, mi pequeña.- dijo Akuma tomando la mano de Milla.

En la caja de fusibles milla trató de reestablecer la corriente pero no había caso.

Mientras volvían el pequeño demonio del baño se le presentó a Akuma.

_Alteza, el amo Murdoc me envía a comunicarle que dos cuerpos mas aparecieron el la habitación de forma misteriosa.- dijo el con una voz aguda y burlona.

_te dijo quienes eran?-preguntó la rusa

_ dijo que ustedes mismas deberían verlo.- la diablesa le dijo que las acompañara y tomando a milla por el brazo se deslizo a través del suelo al piso de abajo apareciendo en la habitación de los niños. El cuerpo de Russel y el de Obsidian yacían junto a los demás.

_ Ellos ni siquiera estaban aquí- se lamento la nipona y abrazó a su novia.

_No debemos lamentarnos hoy, hay que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir. Dijo 2D soltando la mano de Leez la cual había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

La tormenta era impiadosa, llovía mas y mas, los sobrevivientes decidieron ir a la sala de ensayos, la cual para ser acústica estaba mas asegurada.

Murdoc estaba aun destrozado por la muerte de sus hijos y sus amigos.

_creen que deberíamos salir de Kong?- preguntó el

_ Si esta cosa ataca sin que lo veamos dudo que nos deje salir del estudio, debemos vencerlo- dijo la nipona.

_ tal vez si Akuma puede identificar que es podemos averiguar como ganarle- dijo el vocalista para sorpresa de todos. Akuma se sentó en el suelo, dibujó un pentáculo en el suelo y comenzó a recitar un conjuro en latín. Una luz azul violáceo comenzó a atravesar todo el edificio desde dentro hacia fuera.

_ Nada, el lugar esta limpio, las únicas criaturas sobrenaturales son los pequeños demonios que rondan por aquí y yo.- dijo algo angustiada la diablesa- y mis padres no responden a mi llamado como si no me oyeran.

_ Eso es!- se alegró Murdoc- el Hell Hole, si estamos en tu territorio, cariño no pueden hacerte daño y quizás podamos contactar a tus padres.

Se dirigieron al Hell Hole y mientras bajaban la misma voz amenazante se reía a carcajadas de ellos.

Desesperación, miedo como no sentirse abatidos al ver que su escape estaba tapado por una enorme roca que no pudieron mover de ninguna manera?

Intentaron salir de todas las maneras, hasta por las ventanas, pero una fuerza sobrenatural lo impedía y ellos ya no sabían que hacer.

Stuart se puso a llorar desconsolado, estaban perdidos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perecieran cada uno de ellos.

Noodle gritó.

_Amor, que sucede?-dijo Milla con desesperación

_ No lo ven? Es horrible, no...NO!!!!!-y esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la nipona que desapareció allí mismo. Aunque ellos sabían donde estaba, seguramente, en la habitación con los demás.

La guitarrista lo había visto aunque los otros no, era peor cada vez. Milla no pudo contenerse abrazó a la diablesa y rompió a llorar. Murdoc quería a Noods como a su propia hija, su desesperación creció y 2D comenzó a cantar El Mañana tratando de serenarse.

_ Porqué diablos haces esto? Déjanos en paz!!-le espetó la diablesa indignada al ente que los acosaba.

__Tu también morirás demonio-_ dijo la vos y el cuerpo de akuma poco a poco se hizo piedra para luego desaparecer.

Murdoc rompió a llorar mientras Milla y Stuart lo abrazaban conteniéndolo.

_ los poderes de aku eran lo único que podía salvarnos, y ella se ha ido también- observó el peliazul- moriremos de todos modos

_ tenemos que salir de aquí como sea- dijo Murdoc y se dirigió a la puerta principal junto a su amigos donde comenzó a golpear la puerta con furia.

De pronto el grifo de la cocina estalló y 5 litros de agua le cayeron de lleno a la rusa y al peliazul el cual fue electrocutado. La rubia desesperada comenzó a maldecir en ruso y fue golpeada por un trozó de tubería que se disparó con el agua, el golpe, en la base del cuello fue letal.

Solo y aterrado, murdoc no sabía que hacer.

_ porque?-se dijo a si mismo.- los perdí a todos, la mujer a la que amo, mis hijos, éramos una familia perfecta y los perdí, sin hacer nada para salvarlos. Mi banda, era lo mas importante en mi vida, eran mis amigos, mi familia, nunca pude decirle cuanto los apreciaba, Noods era mi niña, mi pequeña hija, y Russel me salvó tantas veces de mi mismo...y Stuart. Arruiné su vida el día que lo conocí, y nunca me disculpé por eso, nunca le dije cuanto lo apreciaba ni lo importante que había sido en mi vida, nunca le dije que elegí nombres con D para mis bebes por el. Y mis amigas.. Leez, quien me enseño que no soy un monstruo, que hay un hombre dentro de mi, Obsidian, quien me protegió con sus poderes cada ves que lo necesité, y Milla, siempre tuve esa sensación de que era por mucho la mejor amiga que hubiese tenido.

Se que moriré sin poderles decir lo que sentía- se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, entonces fue que lo vió, el anillo que la bruja les dio a el y a Akuma, no estaba frió, ni había brillado en toda la noche.

_ Porqué sigues intacto?- le preguntó al anillo.

_ Porque nadie murió- dijo la angelical vos del peliazul detrás de el.

_ STU!!!!!!!!! – exclamó el bajista emocionado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_ Entonces si aprecias a tu familia, no es así?- dijo Jamie detrás de ellos junto a todos los habitantes de Kong

_ Que es todo esto?- pregunto murdoc comenzando a dudar.

_ Fue una broma que hicimos entre todos para que te dieses cuenta de que somos una familia y que no tienes que ser tan malo con nosotros, murdoc-san- se rió la nipona y todos se rieron de lo ocurrido.

_Akuma y yo usamos nuestros poderes para crear las ilusiones y los demás actuaron magníficamente.- comento la bruja.

Murdoc arrojó el delgado cuerpo de vocalista contra sus representantes y tomo el brazo de su mujer arrastrándola hacia la winne.

_ No te enojes amor, Fue solo una broma- comentó ella tratando de calmarlo.

_ creí que te perdería por siempre, no sabes el dolor que eso me causó?

_ Yo siempre estaré a tu lado muds... no debes preocuparte.

El la besó tiernamente y en la cocina los demás se dispusieron a comentar sobre la actuación de esa noche.

De allí en adelante Murdoc se volvió algo mas amable, pero durante años se cobraría la broma con too tipo de favores y bromas pesadas.


End file.
